A research project investigating both quantitative and qualitative measures of past and current sexual behavior was initiated in May, 1982 with the female participants of the Baltimore Longitudinal Study of Aging. Data is being obtained through the use of a semi-structured personal interview, conducted by the principal investigator. Plans are to obtain initial-interview data on all female participants; active in the program as of January, 1982 are 296 women, the majority of whom are married. New subjects will be interviewed as they are admitted to the program. Once established, this data base will provide descriptive cross-sectional information on variability in female sexuality by age and menopausal status, which can then be used in collaborative studies with other GRC scientists investigating various physiological and psychological parameters on the same population. It will also provide an initial-visit data base for longitudinal follow-up.